Leo
by Chicky Babes
Summary: A special little Boy arrives


Leo

Disclaimer - I have nothing to do with Emmerdale

Aaron had never been around people with disabilities, he'd not even thought about those kinds of people until Paddy had told him about Rhonda pregnancy and the fact that the baby she was carrying would have certain challenges in his life. Paddy was not the biological father, that was Marlon but since the vets had got together and were living together at Smithy cottage he was preparing to take on the roll of father along with his best friend, they both agreed that two dads would be better than one especially for the special little person they were all getting anxious to meet.

Rhonda swelling stomach had the local gossips in their elements as they went around speculating on the whys and wherefores of this unlikely situation, the three main characters in this tragedy, although not a tragedy at all were blissfully unaware that they were the main topic of conversation to more than half the villagers, they were just aware that a new life was about to come into theirs and they couldn't wait.

The mechanic had walked into the kitchen one afternoon to find Paddy sat stroking his partners large pregnancy bump while she rested her head on the vets shoulder, sighing occasionally obviously enjoying the sensation of having her swollen abdomin caressed even if it was through several layers of clothing, he didn't know if he should be embarrassed or disgusted with the scene in the kitchen so instead turned on his heels and retreated hoping he hadn't been seen.

Later Aaron was laid in bed waiting for Jackson, his partner to finish in the bathroom the builder had arrived home caked in dust it made him look like a ghost, he smiled when he thought about the builder in the shower getting cleaned up, cleaned up for him, he was lost in thought imagining the builders hands soaped up moving over his body and the hot water cascading over him plastering his now clean hair to his head, the mechanic was so lost in his daydream that he didn't hear the bedroom door open or notice the towel clad older man step into the room.

Jackson stood on the threshold of their bedroom looking at the younger man wondering where his head was at, he didn't look angry or upset but he did look pensive, the older man sat on the bed waiting for his partner to start talking, it took some time before he raised his eyes

He'd been trying to get his thoughts together, in order, because they all seemed so rotten in his head to say the words out loud would make them even worse

"Do you think they are doing the right thing?" the mechanic voice was little more than a whisper

"What do you mean?" the builder was confused about who they were talking about

"Paddy, Rhonda and Marlon, Do you think they should have gone ahead with the pregnancy knowing that the baby wouldn't be normal?"

The older man moved to sit beside the mechanic "What's normal Aaron?" the builder questioned "It's not for anyone else to decide, they've made a decision to go ahead with this all we can do is support them, what's brought this on anyway?"

"I walked in on Paddy and Rhonda this afternoon they looked so at peace, I can't understand how they can be when they know that the baby could be really badly affected" the younger man raised his eyes to Jackson "Does that make me sound really horrible?"

"No it just makes you human, to be honest I've thought about this as well, I just know that these three people are the best people in the world and that they will do anything in their power to make this baby's life the best and most fulfilled that it can be, now how about we forget about this and get some sleep I'm knackered"

The months moved on with Rhonda expanding even more if that was possible, she looked like she was going to pop at any moment, it was the middle of the night when Paddy had knocked on their door to say that the contractions had started and that they were on their way to hospital, Aaron in an unusual show of affection hugged the vet tightly, wished him good luck and then totally unexpectedly asked if they should go to the hospital with them. Paddy at first was speechless but as he recovered he assured them that it could be a long night and that he would ring them as soon as there was any news.

Once the cottage was quiet again after rushing to get a pain riddled Rhonda into the car and off to hospital the two younger men found that sleep was furthest from their minds each now wondering how long it would be before they heard anything. Several cups of tea later they decided that they would at least be warmer if they went back to bed, in the early hours of the morning they both did sleep being woken a few hours later by an excited Paddy announcing that the baby, a boy, had been born and he seemed to be in reasonable health, he went onto to tell the boys that Rhonda and Marlon had decided to call him Leo, the mechanic and the builder could hear a note in the vets voice as he hadn't been part of the choosing of the name, Paddy was quick to assure them that he liked the name and that it suited the little fella, he rang off but only after making both boys promise to visit the hospital that very morning.

The hospital ward was busy, nurses looking after new mums and babies, Aaron and Jackson walked onto the ward and were directed to where Rhonda was laying, she looked exhausted but also happy and the two proud dads were fussing over both mother and son, Jackson immediately went over to have a look at Leo cooing over him and commenting how good looking he was, Paddy approached his other son and quietly asked

"Do you want to hold him?"

The mechanic was wide eyed with shock

"No, I'll drop him"

"Come on, meet your God Son" the vet went over to the crib, lifted out the sleeping infant and placed him in Aarons arms

The mechanic was spell bound, yes this little boy has disabilities and challenges, yes he looked different due to the Down's syndrome, but he knew he was the most special little boy in the whole world and he was going to do everything in his power to keep him safe, He kissed Leo and whispered

"Hello gorgeous"

A/N - I hope no one is offended, just thought I'd like to write about a subject close to My heart, My friends daughter is Downs syndrome she leads a full and active life, this is My wish for Leo too


End file.
